


A Mutually Beneficial Compromise

by CaseofUnderjoy (lullabelle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio but With Tentacles, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Galactic Caps, Manipulative Ruby, Mind Control, Pre-Season/Series 04, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle/pseuds/CaseofUnderjoy
Summary: Ruby makes a deal with an eldritch horror in order to make Sam's powers grow. It comes with some fringe benefits.





	A Mutually Beneficial Compromise

It turns out Sam is going to need some convincing.

“I did this for _you_ , Sam,” she tells him.

“I don’t want… I don’t want _that_ ,” Sam says. “I want --” his gaze lands on her wrist, at the thin blue webbing of the veins under her skin.

“I know,” she says, “but that’s not going to work anymore. What I did, I did for _you_. You need to get stronger, and this is the best way to do it. Trust me, you won’t even miss the blood.”

She thinks for a moment that she has him, but then he shakes his head. “No.”

She shrugs. It’s okay. He’ll come around.

\---

And come around he does. It only takes two days before he’s calling her to meet up. It’s a typically shitty motel, off the beaten path. He answers the door on her first knock. There’s a fine sheen of sweat on his face and his hands are trembling. She doesn’t tease or ask for an apology. She knows this is difficult. 

“How do we do this?” he asks.

She shuts the door behind her. “You don’t have to do anything,” she tells him. “Let me do the work.”

She pushes him back on the bed. They spend a little time making out, but it becomes obvious pretty quick that Sam isn’t going to relax any time soon. She shimmies out of her jeans and panties and straddles Sam’s lap where he’s leaning against the headboard. She picks back up kissing him and, to his credit, he doesn’t panic when her new tentacles slither out of her. He doesn’t even lose his erection, which she can feel throbbing against her thigh through the thin material of his boxers. She does feel him tense up when she trails one of her tentacles -- just one, for now, her smallest -- up his chest, carefully telegraphing her movements. The air feels cold against the tendril now that it’s outside the warmth of her body, but that’s a small price to pay when, after a moment to steel himself, Sam wraps his lips around the appendage’s sensitive head.

She swallows the moan she wants to let out. Sam’s still skittish and she doesn’t want to spook him. She releases the subduing fluid in a small, careful trickle. The sensation isn’t unlike a small, drawn out orgasm. For a moment she’s worried it’s not working, but then Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, and the careful suction of his mouth becomes harder, more insistent. This time Ruby can’t hold back the moan. Sam’s hips jutter with a mind of their own, and Ruby yanks his jeans down to his thighs so that she can jerk him off in time with his own sucking. Half a dozen strokes later he’s coming and Ruby rewards him with a slightly larger spurt before she pulls out of his mouth.

The look he’s giving her is one of pure shock as his chest heaves in the aftermath of a world-rocking orgasm.

“Feeling better?” she asks lightly. She didn’t come herself, but with her new add-ons orgasming the traditional way has lost some of its appeal. 

“Yeah,” Sam replies, still out of breath. “Ruby, what the fuck?”

She grins. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

\---

Ruby allows herself to be treated like a science experiment for the next few days, with only a token amount of bitching. The more Sam knows, the more he feels like he’s maintaining some measure of control, so she answers all of his questions about her new anatomy -- the two thin tentacles, with which he’s becoming increasingly familiar, have multiple uses. The fluid that comes out of them reacts to her body chemistry, so if she’s turned on, it’ll get him turned on. If she’s afraid, it becomes a paralytic. And, best of all, it’s significantly more potent than her blood ever was. The four, thick green tentacles are for mobility. She can walk on them if she wants, though it’s kind of an awkward affair with her human legs left dangling on either side. 

And then there are the last two, with their obviously penile looking tips. “Breeding tentacles,” she explains.

After a moment’s hesitation, Sam trails his fingers down the length of one. The last eight inches or so stiffen, veins bulging under the greyish skin. As Sam carefully explores the slit at the tip with the rough pads of his fingers, she’s hit with the almost overwhelming urge to flip him over and _get inside_.

She pulls her tentacles away. “Quit teasing.”

“So you could be--”

“The mommy or the daddy, yeah. The creature I made the deal with, its whole species was this way.”

“Could you fertilize your own…?”

Ruby shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so. Bad for genetic diversity.”

Sam’s face is blank.

“What?” Ruby demands.

“Nothing, just… I’m gonna kinda miss…”

“Sticking it in me? Sam, you romantic.”

“That’s definitely not how I was gonna say it.”

Ruby shrugs and waves her tentacles around. “Hate to break it to you but my cooter is kind of a clown car these days.”

“I mean, there’s always…” he stares at her meaningfully. 

Ruby snorts. “Tell you what. You can stick it in my butt when I can stick it in yours.”

Sam rolls his eyes and moves on to other subjects. But Ruby can tell he’s thinking about it.

The questions keep coming. What is the species she made a deal with called? They’re so old that they don’t have a name. What does Ruby have to give them in return? Nothing that Sam needs to worry about.

\---

It’s a week before Sam asks her for it. He asks if he can be on top. She tells him she thinks he’s underestimating just how intense his is going to be, but she goes with it because sometimes being a good… girlfriend? octopus monster bang buddy?... sometimes what they are to each other requires compromise.

She may let out an unfairly large spurt of liquid into his ass as soon as she gets her tendril nestled inside. Sam shouts and collapses on her, limbs going limp. He comes but stays hard. Between her extra, super strong limbs and general demon strength she’s able flip Sam onto his back without dislodging him from her ass -- a promise is a promise after all -- though she’d be shocked if he’s even registering that he’s fucking her with all the effort she’s putting into pumping the subduing liquid into him while nailing his prostate over and over. She wishes it was the breeding tentacle she had inside him. He’d look so good all fat with her eggs, knocked up with her brood. 

She thinks he comes twice more, but it’s hard to tell with all the whimpering and writhing he's doing. He might be embarrassed if he could see himself, but she thinks he’s perfect. The perfect mate.

\---

She doesn’t influence him on purpose. At least, not at first.

She knows she can influence him in small ways, ways he knows about and is ostensibly okay with. Usually they’re simple emotions like _horny_ and sometimes _affectionate_ , though they never talk about that one. One time when she had one of her tendrils down his throat and the other up his ass, she got so annoyed with the sound of Sam’s phone continuously buzzing he had to call a time-out because she was making him second-hand pissy.

It was Bobby, of course. Sam doesn’t really talk to him anymore.

It’s when he starts showing a more vested interest in her breeding tentacles that she wonders if her desire to see him mated up has been bleeding through.

“Do you think… next time I could…?” he asks, trailing his fingers along her tentacle’s engorged tip.

She shakes her head. “My semen would affect you in ways you don’t want.” She waggles her hand at him. “If you need something more, I could always give you fingers.”

Sam hmmms unhappily.

The next day he gifts her with a box of condoms. She’s not super enthusiastic about it -- she _wants_ to stuff him full of babies, not latex -- but she gamely rolls one onto her tentacle. It goes limp as soon as it’s all the way on.

“Um,” Sam says, “was it something I did?”

“The pressure is a little uncomfortable,” she says.

“Do you think you need magnum?”

She shakes her head. “It’s not just that.” She removes the condom, sighing in relief when the restrictive thing is off. She shows him the underside of her tentacle’s cock-like head.”There are tiny little hairs right along here. They’re not going to get any friction in a condom, and I need that to get off.”

“So you’re a _hairy_ tentacle monster.”

“I can’t believe that's what you find weird about this.”

He shrugs, looking thoughtful. She can practically hear the gears in that big brain of his turning.

\---

The very next day he interrupts her coffee-making by slapping a package down on the counter in front of her.

“The fuck is a Galactic Cap?”

“It’s a condom, but it only covers the tip. So your tentacle fuzz can get friction.”

She sighs. “I hope you didn’t spend too much money on those. It’s not going to work.”

He deflates a little. “Why not?”

It’s sweet how badly her boy wants to be railed by her breeding limbs. “I’ll show you.”

She hikes up her miniskirt and lets her tentacles drop from between her legs. She never used to be a big fan of skirts, but these days she appreciates the easy access. She puts the end of her breeding tentacle into her mouth and sucks, bobbing her head to get herself wet.

Sam watches wide-eyed. She winks at him when she catches him discreetly trying to adjust himself in his jeans. She hadn’t really intended this to be a show, but why not? She makes a big deal about slurping and moaning around herself. When she’s ready, she takes her tentacle out of her mouth, aims it at the sink, and jacks it quickly. Sam’s eyes on her have gotten her ridiculously hot. She comes with a grunt, tentacle letting out a torrent of whitish fluid in a seemingly endless gush. She keeps stroking herself through it and gets two smaller, but still substantial shots off before her tentacle becomes oversensitive. 

Sam’s still watching her, totally slack-jawed.

“Think your little dick hats can handle that?”

He swallows thickly. “No.”

She’s gratified to see that Sam seems more turned on than ever, not a hint of disgust to be seen. She reaches for his fly to offer him some release, slipping her subduing tentacle into his mouth. He takes it willingly and sucks with enthusiasm.

She wants him. She’s getting tired of waiting. She knows he’ll never give up his humanity willingly to be her mate, and she'll lose him if she tries to force it. 

She has no choice but to bide her time.

When she'd told the creature who gave her this power-up that she’d proliferate its species, she genuinely hadn’t intended on doing so with Sam. Reneging on deals with old, powerful creatures is a bad idea, so she was always going to do as she promised, but she figured she’d just find some poor schmuck to change and breed up once Sam had been made ready and Lucifer returned to his throne.

Now, though? She knows she could never have anyone but Sam. No one else would ever be worthy. And Lucifer... Lucifer just doesn’t seem that important anymore.

\---

She doesn’t have to wait long to get her opportunity. Only two weeks later they’re dispatching a pack of werewolves and a couple of them get the drop on Sam. 

She’s about to save him, but then she… doesn’t. She hangs back, not long enough for him to be seriously injured. Just long enough for him to get bit. 

When she finally does rush in, she uses her green tentacles to snap the werewolves’ necks, subduing them until Sam can get silver bullets in them.

The drive back to their motel is somber. By the time they arrive the jagged bite on his forearm has healed.

“You won’t change until tomorrow night,” she tells him.

He sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

“That’s easy,” she says, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “You let me change you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to fill the SPN Coldest Hit's prompt "Galactic Tentacles". You can find out more about the prompt and the rules here: https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/167150783099/galactic-tentacles-spncoldesthits-november-prompt
> 
> It was a real struggle not to title this fic "Octopussy" btw.


End file.
